The Long Flight Home
by Lyranfan
Summary: Set right after Cajun Spice - how do Kurt and Rogue resolve the issue of Mystique that has been hanging between them? Chap 9 and 10 are up
1. Lockdown

The Long Flight Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "Cajun Spice" episode  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me in advance for not even trying.  
  
I like many on the Animation Insider Boards was looking for some resolution to the last scene of Impact. How would Kurt and Rogue act when we saw them next? Did Rogue commit murder? When I didn't get the level of resolution I wanted, I decided to take my attempt at it. Kurt fans will say that he is way out of character in my story and I agree - but if you went through what he did you'd be a little out of character too.  
  
:used to indicate private thoughts:  
  
Chapter One - Lockdown  
  
Scott had watched Kurt and Rogue as they walked together back to the X- plane. It looked like maybe his friends had worked out their problems. Something was keeping the brother and sister apart - something to do with Mystique. But only the instructors knew the whole story between Kurt and Rogue. Maybe Kurt's rescue of Rogue from the alligators was enough to bring them back together.  
  
But something in his gut told him otherwise - it just seemed too easy. Kurt was hanging back from his adoptive sister as they walked up the ramp. Rogue went to the back of the plane seeking privacy. Kurt dashed up front to the seats behind the pilot's row - as far from the back as possible. :Here we go again:, Scott muttered.  
  
Scott weighed his options. He could leave this alone and let the more experienced adults handle it. But with Apocalypse on the loose they were too busy to help with the day to day stuff like this. It was up to him to get this going. Logan almost caught Scott making preparations to the X- plane before they left Bayville and it could cost him a lot if his plan went wrong.  
  
Logan was completing the preflight checklist while Ororo called the mansion. She let Xavier know they were coming back and Rogue was returning to the Institute.  
  
Scott sat next to Kurt strapping in and thought, :Returning to what? - more games like 'I can avoid you better then you can avoid me', 'I'm not eating if he/she is down there' or the excruciating awkward silences at the shower door, in the Danger Room, at the TV or on the way to school. :This ends tonight one way or another:, Scott resolved to himself.  
  
As the X-plane leveled out, Scott glanced at Kurt - who was off in his own little world. Scott tapped Kurt on the shoulder and said, "Come with me there's something in the back I want to show you." The younger X-man asked, "Vhat is it?" Scott could see it in Kurt's body language - irritation and a hesitation to be near "her." Scott reached out to his friend's arm and gently pulled, "It will take just a minute." Kurt snatched his arm out of Scott's grip. "I'm coming, vhat's the big hurry?" There it was - the anger. It had slowly taken over the younger man till the other students wondered who this sullen person was and where was the happy go lucky elf they had grown to love.  
  
Scott opened the door to the back compartment and waited for Kurt to join him in the prep room in the back of the Blackbird. Rogue looked up in surprise from her seat and then turned back to the window. No words were spoken.  
  
Scott closed the door, keyed a number sequence into the panel and spoke to the intercom, "Computer, Access lockdown, Alpha-two-minor." Kurt's eyes narrowed as he said, "So that's it. Cool - a locking door. Can I go now?" The adults up front were surprised to hear voices through the intercom from the back. Ororo looked at Logan and said, "What computer - what's he talking about?"  
  
Scott stood up straighter - :shifting into team leader mode: thought Rogue. "You guys have some unfinished business that needs to get worked out before we get back. You two have been avoiding one another and it's affecting you both and the whole team." Scott tried to sound more authoritative then he felt. He hoped the angel he believed had watched over Alex would help him pull off this miracle tonight.  
  
Logan punched the intercom button and said, "Slim, what are you up to?" There was no acknowledgement to his question, so he tried again. "Cyke, whatcha up to?" Logan tried pressing the intercom button one more time and noticed the controls slid sloppily around the instrument panel. The set screws that held it in place were missing. He lifted the panel and noticed a wire had been cut - the microphone wire that was supposed to let his voice travel to the back. The speaker wire was intact so they could still hear the conversation between the three students. He started to get up when Ororo placed her arm on his and said softly, "Let's see where this goes."  
  
Ororo marveled at what Scott had just managed to do - get Kurt and Rogue in the same room. Ororo and Logan had tried many times to get Rogue and Kurt together without success. Kurt's teleportation ability made him an elusive prey that frustrated the experienced huntress to no end. Even attempts to meet one teacher to one student never came about. Both instructors were beginning to doubt their ability to gain control of this situation with all the "mutants causing the end of the world" hysteria commanding the faculty's attention. They were surprised at how determined the brother and sister were to avoid one another. But the pair may have met their match in stubborness with the likes of Scott Summers, Ororo hoped.  
  
Scott had waited for one of them to say something but saw it was up to him to jump-start the process. "Rogue, why don't you tell Kurt about how you feel about that night." Scott was fishing - he didn't know many details about what happened - just that things were very different after some incident he was never briefed on. Scott didn't know about the conversation the siblings already shared outside school just before Rogue disappeared with Gambit.  
  
Rogue squirmed in her seat and tried to work up the courage to look at Kurt. She took a deep breath and brushed the hair from her eyes. Rogue saw him look away but held her gaze at him. She had practiced this so many times in front of the mirror that it needed to come out now. "I'm really sorry about what happened, Kurt. I lost my temper at the gazebo and it's something I'm going to regret for a long time, maybe the rest of my life." She paused hoping to see some reaction from him, but he was rigid and still stared at the door to the cockpit.  
  
Kurt spoke but did not look in Rogue's direction. "Do you know I never did get to talk to her? The Brotherhood attacked when we were supposed to meet at the construction site. Any other time I've seen her there's just too much going on for me to ask why she gave me up."  
  
Rogue responded, "I really couldn't deal with Mystique being at the Institute after what she did to me. She pretended to be my friend all the while trying to get info from Cerebro. Then she worked with Mesmero to make me steal everyone's powers and now who knows what's going to happen next." Scott could hear her voice starting to crack but she was fighting the tears welling in her eyes. It hurt him to have to force this issue but he felt she really needed to get a release from whatever weight was crushing her spirit. He knew she thought she could carry it for the rest of her life - that she deserved to after releasing Apocalypse. Rogue went on, "I couldn't stand seeing you talk to her statue - trying to connect with something that could care less about you."  
  
Kurt's tail started twitching at a rapid pace. "I'm SO sorry it made you uncomfortable while I was trying to protect my mother. Keeping her out of harm's way at the Brotherhood house." The sarcasm in his voice was very thick. But Scott felt he was getting them close to his goal - finally some interaction between them. It wasn't pretty but it was better then silence.  
  
Scott felt Kurt needed a little more of a push. "Kurt, you have to cut Rogue some slack. Mystique has done nothing but cause trouble for us. She tried to kill me - twice. She used Arcade to hack Cerebro, she blew up the mansion - wait that makes three times. I didn't want her around either."  
  
Kurt snapped at Scott, "Who are you to judge me? All I was doing was trying to save her. Is that so wrong? I was trying to help Rogue deal with her feelings towards Mystique. Granted I pushed my sister real hard. But with all this craziness - this could be my last chance. And hers too." Rogue hung her head as Kurt's words stung deep.  
  
Scott replied, "If I were Rogue I would have not wanted to be near her either." Scott was going to ask Kurt what he meant by saving Mystique - she was turned to stone and was dead. :What was there to save?: Kurt interrupted, "Who do you think you are lecturing me on family issues, mister high and mighty. Mister 'sure Alex let's go swimming in a hurricane and risk the lives of my team mates and rescue workers'. Mister 'sure Alex let's join Magneto and blow the X-Jet out of the sky and all my friends along with it.' You don't think very clearly yourself when your family is around so just shut up and keep your nose out of my business when it comes to mine!"  
  
Rogue shouted, "Kurt - stop it!" Scott was shocked Kurt thought this way about his relationship with Alex, but he stuck to his question and asked, "What do you mean save?"  
  
Rogue stiffened when Scott's question hung in the air. She asked softly, "You mean you don't know?" She never told anyone besides the professor what Agatha said that night - that Rogue had the power to bring Mystique back. But she was sure Kurt would have told the other students about it. She had kept to herself socially as usual but just realized Kurt had done the same since that night when she did see him.  
  
Kurt shouted, "Go ahead - you tell him because I never did. I didn't tell any of them. You tell him you had the ability to save my mom - to help bring her back from being a birdbath ornament for those losers - by simply touching her, you could have helped me. Agatha said it would take just a moment. But no - you have to push her off and break her into tiny pieces - destroying whatever chance I had of reconciling with her." Kurt's voice got softer but more serious. "You chose to murder my mother."  
  
Scott let that sink in slowly - Kurt hadn't let Rogue tell him and the accusation surprised him. But would Rogue really have 'murdered' Mystique because of the Risty betrayal, because of the lies, because of the turmoil she created in Rogue's life? It didn't seem like enough to him, but he had never had to deal with that kind of grief.  
  
A tear finally crept down her cheek and she said, "Yes, I did it and I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgive me." Kurt shouted, "I should have left you to cry your crocodile tears in that swamp! I'm out of here."  
  
Scott's mind raced :How to keep Kurt here..: "Computer initiate teleportation suppression field now! Code RedEye-zero-fiver!" He felt they were close to something here but he couldn't get a grip on it. :What caused Rogue to snap - to push Mystique off the edge of the cliff?: He thought about Rogue's reasons but it didn't add up. She was much stronger then that - all the taunting she took from the Bayville High goons long before their mutant powers were revealed. She never was the aggressor - striking out at her tormentors; she only defended herself when attacked. He tried to think this through on his own terms - what would he have done at the ledge if he had the power to bring Mystique back - if Alex had asked him.  
  
Kurt was confused, :Since when do we have technology to stop me from 'porting: Logan was looking at Ororo who simply shrugged - she knew of nothing that the Institute had that was even close to doing what Scott just said.  
  
Scott began to worry Kurt saw through his teleport blocker bluff. How could he keep him here just a little longer.. Scott gambled again, "I don't know Kurt, I wouldn't be comfortable with a statue of a demon around.." Rogue gasped at what she just heard Scott say - the word that scarred Kurt so deeply as a child - demon. Before she could react, Kurt growled and teleported standing on Scott's shoulders. His tail whipped around the other boy's neck and Scott instinctively grabbed for the tail to keep his airway free. It was too late when he saw Kurt's hands interlock into a hammerfist and begin to come down towards Scott's chest. All Scott could think of was :This is going to hurt and I deserve it:  
  
"Kurt, don't!", Rogue tried to block the blow but she was too late - she heard the air rush from Scott's lungs as the wind was knocked out of him. Kurt landed next to Rogue easily dodging her attempt to block his attack. Rogue knelt next to Scott trying to help him.  
  
Scott lay on the floor trying to catch his first breath. He never expected such a violent reaction from the Kurt he knew - so innocent and trusting. :Nice and easy, the air will come soon,: he thought. He looked at Rogue as his mind wandered - somehow it didn't work with Alex at the gazebo - it just wasn't the right mix - what if Kurt was his brother and Mystique was his mom who tortured Scott. I'd be used to it and prepared for more but Kurt..That was it!  
  
Kurt stood over her and shouted, "Maybe I should be the one who leaves the Institute since your lover boy sees only your side of it." Since he knew Scott had bluffed about the 'suppression field', he teleported back to his seat behind the pilots. He saw Logan in the pilot's seat and heard Ororo at the prep room door trying to open it. :How did she know what was going on?: Kurt wondered.  
  
Kurt looked out the front windshield over Logan's shoulders and saw they were nearing Bayville but not close enough for him to teleport home yet. He sat down in his chair, strapped in and began to think what his next step would be. Where can I go now - back to Germany - back to the angry mobs with torches chasing him from his home?  
  
Then he heard Rogue's voice over the intercom, "Scott, are you ok?" and listened to Scott cough as he slowly regained the ability to breathe. Kurt growled, "Shut it off, shut it off!"  
  
"Will you ever tell him you did it to protect him?" All three mutants in the cockpit froze when Scott's question came from the speaker.  
  
Please read and review: Send any and all grammar corrections please.  
  
This is first of ten chapters. 


	2. Revelation

The Long Flight Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "Cajun Spice" episode  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me in advance for not even trying.  
  
I like many on the Animation Insider Boards was looking for some resolution to the last scene of Impact. This is my take on what happened next.  
  
:used to indicate private thoughts:  
  
Chapter Two - Revelation  
  
"Will you ever tell him you did it to protect him?" All three mutants in the cockpit froze when Scott's question came from the speaker.  
  
Rogue answered uneasily, "What do you mean.." Scott's breathing was coming easier now when he spoke again. "You did it to protect him from her, didn't you? It wasn't about you at all."  
  
Rogue shouted, "You don't know what you're talking about!" But Scott saw the desperation in her eyes. Scott pushed on, "If I was in your shoes and it was just me - no Kurt in the picture - I'd probably free Mystique after a while to teach her a lesson." Scott softened his tone trying not to sound like he was accusing her, "But it's because of Kurt you pushed her off the cliff, isn't it? YOU could endure her torture but would do anything to prevent it happening to him. I can't say for sure but I think I'd do it for Alex or Kurt."  
  
Rogue sat for a long time lost in her thoughts. She was so tired - and it wasn't just from being dragged around New Orleans and the swamp by Gambit. She was tired of the lies she was telling the Professor and herself - and everyone else. She thought she could keep the truth from Xavier, but realized she was just deceiving herself - a telepath of his power could root out any secrets she tried to keep. There was a long pause then Rogue answered, "Yes, I did it to protect him. I've seen what she does to him - how easily he trusts her. It's natural for someone to want to meet their real mom who was thought to be lost. I guess you'd understand that with Alex."  
  
Kurt pulled himself into a small ball and wanted to scream :No: over and over again. He had doubted Rogue - thought her selfish all this time. Now he knew why she did it - for him. A deep shame filled him. :Why for me?:  
  
Scott waited for Rogue to continue - he felt he had said enough tonight and was going to keep his big mouth shut for the rest of the trip.  
  
"When we were in the desert fighting Magneto over the super soldier regenerator, He got Kurt to not blow up the machine by just using her name against him. Magneto was restored to a younger age and Logan had to pull the pin to destroy it so it wouldn't be used again."  
  
Scott made a mental note - :What the heck is she talking about - Magneto and super soldiers. Just nod and look like you know what's going on.:  
  
Rogue continued, "I could deal with her head trips and mind games but I won't stand for her messing with him. He doesn't know her like I do. I've been in her head and seen only a hunger for power. Maybe there is something more to her then that, maybe she does care more for him then me since he's really her child, but I didn't want to risk him falling into her clutches. Not after all he's done for me - accepting me as a sister. Helping me fit into the team despite how I try to push him and everyone else away. Making me feel worthy of someone's affection - even if it is from an annoying little brother." Her tears started again. "I'd kill her a thousand times over to keep him safe from her." She sobbed openly. "But it doesn't matter - I could break her into a million pieces, grind her into sand and she still has a grip on him from the grave."  
  
Scott reached out and pulled Rogue to him as she continued to cry. She held on tight to his arms as the rush of emotions washed over her. :It was done. The truth was out - now Scott knows and I'll probably be kicked off the X-men - who would want to be a teammate to a murderer? But Kurt was safe from the real Mystique, not the mom of his imagination and it was worth it to her. It felt good to say all these things out loud and she was glad Scott was the one she confided in. If Scott could have figured this out as dense as he is, the rest of the team would have seen through her lies eventually.:  
  
Scott held Rogue and rubbed her back as her tears kept flowing. :At least I got one of them to deal openly with this disaster. But what of Kurt? What a mess I've made for him. I'll be lucky if the Professor makes me cut the grass to earn my keep and live in a tent after this stunt.:  
  
Ororo had walked up next to Kurt who still was rocking in a fetal position, now sobbing out loud. He was startled when she softly called his name. He looked out the front of the plane again and as he spotted the mansion, Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke without a word.  
  
Logan muttered, "There's going to be hell to pay for this one when Chuck finds out." He punched the comm link to the Mansion's med lab. "Hank, clear all the students out of the landing bay - NO exceptions. And prep a stretcher for Cyke." Mr. McCoy's voice sounded back, "Acknowledged. And the nature of the injury.?" Logan responded, "Some fisticuffs - I'm not sure how bad. Landing in four minutes."  
  
Scott heard the engines cycling as the plane prepared to land. Rogue had stopped crying and let him go, kneeling on the floor. "You ok?" he asked gently. She was wiping the tears from her face and answered, "Not really.. But I might be later." Scott stood and unlocked the door. She asked in quaking voice, "Thank you for listening to me and for trying to stick up for me. Scott, will you do me a big favor?" He nodded his head yes. "Will you tell Jean she's the luckiest girl I know?", Rogue whispered as a small smile appeared on her face. She stood and walked towards the exit ramp of the Blackbird. Scott noticed that Kurt was not visible in the main passenger compartment but he could smell the trace amount of brimstone marking his friend's exit.  
  
Scott watched as Storm opened the Blackbird hatch door and flew out as the plane hovered above the landing bay entrance; she was obviously on the search for Kurt. He hoped in his heart the brother and sister could find a way to forgive his interference in their business. The Blackbird landed and Scott held his sides, again regretting the stupid things he said tonight. :Time to pay the piper: Scott grimaced and he walked towards the stretcher Mr. McCoy was rolling his way.  
  
Author's notes: Please read and review: Send any and all grammar corrections please.  
  
This is second of ten chapters. I plan to post them in groups of two and three. Still fine tuning next batch - should be up in a week or so. 


	3. In the elevator

The Long Flight Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "Cajun Spice" episode  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me in advance for not even trying.  
  
I like many on the Animation Insider Boards was looking for some resolution to the last scene of Impact. How would Kurt and Rogue act when we saw them next? Did Rogue commit murder? When I didn't get the level of resolution I wanted, I decided to take my attempt at it. Kurt fans will say that he is way out of character in my story and I agree - but if you went through what he did you'd be a little out of character too.  
  
Here are three more chapters - a medium, a long and a short.  
  
Many thanks to the gracious reviewers.  
  
:used to indicate private thoughts:  
  
Chapter Three: In the elevator  
  
Logan caught up to Rogue as she was entering the elevator. He jumped in and said, "I know ya want to take a shower to get rid of the swamp stink, but I thought we'd chat real quick first."  
  
Rogue looked at Logan and worried he suspected something - that she might be on the run again. She knew he would try to convince her to stay but he would be alone in that stance. Logan started again, "Did Gambit try anything out of line." Rogue interrupted him, "No, no, nothing like that. I never felt like I was in any danger with him. Well, except when we got attacked." Logan stared at Rogue to be sure of her answer, trying to read her expression. Nick Fury from SHIELD had a lot of info on Gambit and Logan was not happy about any of it - top notch thief and notorious skirt chaser.  
  
Logan continued getting to the matter at hand - Gambit could wait for another day. "I know how honesty is important to ya, and I want ya to know 'Ro and I heard everything from the back between the three of ya. From the fight to what ya told Scott. I didn't want it to come as a surprise to ya later on."  
  
He saw the rage flash in her emerald eyes. :Scott was in deep trouble now:, he thought. Then the resignation returned to her face. Logan said softly, "He was just trying to help you two, not trying to embarrass you. Listen, I need to know if you're gonna stick around or take off. We're gearing up for the biggest knock down drag out of our lives and ya gotta let me in on whether you're on board or not."  
  
Rogue looked down and said, "Who's going to want to be on a team with me after what I've done?"  
  
Logan waited then said, "All the newbies have been asking about ya since ya disappeared. I know they avoid ya like the plague but they do that because they think it's what ya want, they don't do it over what ya've done. They know Mesmero made ya do all that stuff. I could really use another martial arts instructor to keep them busy while Ro' and I work in the Danger Room designing new scenarios. Scott and Jean have been upgrading the outside training gear, so they're too busy. Ya think ya know somebody who can help me with that?" He paused as she looked up at him; she was obviously getting the hint. "I'd even let ya get even with Bobby for his pranks by using him as a training dummy."  
  
He waited while she mulled it over. He knew she wanted to return but she was unsure of what the others thought of her. Amara surprised Logan by asking him if he thought Rogue would show her some moves when she got back. The younger mutants were frustrated that they were often tagged out first in Danger Room sessions that included the whole group and were jealous of how long Rogue could last with her athletic ability to avoid attacks; Logan knew Rogue usually tagged out later saving another senior teen, usually Scott. He had heard the newbies had started a contest that the last new student to be knocked out was able to trade bathroom cleaning duties for the weekly chore of their choice. Amara was used to the royal staff scrubbing the ring out of the bath tubs and it was not high on her list of favorite things to do.  
  
He was patient with her still as they exited the elevator and walked to her room. On the door was a surprise for her - a 'Welcome home' banner with the newbies signatures on it. They had drawn cartoon figures of their powers on it - Ray - electric bolts, Bobby - ice cubes, Sam - a cannon ball, Amara - a volcano, Roberto - a sun, Jamie - lots of stick figures, one even on his butt. At the bottom two other symbols were taped on that were cut out from emails - Rahne's puppy and Jubilee's fireworks. She reached out to touch it as if it were just an illusion.  
  
Logan watched her trace the names on the banner with her gloved hand. He had been working closely with the newbies recently, trying to decide who was ready for the big showdown. He and Ororo knew how deeply the new students were affected by Mystique's attempt to trap them in the DefCon4 shutdown and self destruction of the mansion. During the reconstruction, he overheard Ray and Roberto trying to figure out what they had done to Mystique to cause her desire to kill them. The tension in the newbies went down a notch when they learned the news of Mystique's transformation to stone. Jamie's unexplained and persistent nightmares since the mansion's explosion stopped the night Mystique's "death" was common knowledge. Would Rogue realize now that her teammates were not scared of her, did not hate her for Mesmero's actions, but that they respected her and wanted the best for her?  
  
Rogue finally replied with a hint of a smile, "If I can get Kitty to help me, it's a deal." Logan knew it was a defensive reaction - she was trying to limit the chances she touched someone by mistake. Kitty could show the class how to do throws, while Rogue watched the new students' technique.  
  
Logan grinned and said, "I'll see ya in the morning, we can go over the schedule and training outline then. No go wash off that 'gator cologne before it's permanent." He heard the determination in her voice and he knew he could count on her to ride them as hard as he would. She knew as well as anyone that powers only kept you safe up to a point and good old fashioned quick feet could take you further. He'd have to check in on the first few classes but as confident in her ability to keep the newbies in line with her sharp wit.  
  
He headed downstairs to the MedLab see how Scott was doing.  
  
Please read and review - this is third chapter of ten - four and five also posted today. 


	4. Kurt's reflections

The Long Flight Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "Cajun Spice" episode  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me in advance for not even trying.  
  
I like many on the Animation Insider Boards was looking for some resolution to the last scene of Impact. When I didn't get the level of resolution I wanted, I decided to take my attempt at it. Kurt fans will say that he is way out of character in my story and I agree - but if you went through what he did you'd be a little out of character too.  
  
:used to indicate private thoughts:  
  
Chapter Four: Kurt's reflections  
  
Ororo flew up into the night sky, knowing where to look for Kurt first. He had been spending a lot of time near at the gazebo - unless he knew Rogue was there with the professor or that he suspected Ororo was on the hunt for him.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kurt stood by the metal footlocker he had transported from the mansion garage that fateful night; it was close to but hidden from the gazebo. Inside it he had hidden the various pieces of Mystique he had been able to recover. He was afraid to bring the pieces into the Institute since it was clear how the New Mutants felt about his mother - if it wasn't for Scott they all would have been dead from her programmed actions during the Sentinel attack downtown.  
  
Kurt's hand ran over the top of the box - he thought of how he had come to forgive her for all she had done to him - for letting Magneto experiment on him, for giving him up as an infant, for not seeking him out as he grew older.  
  
He knew the others would be amazed to hear him say that. That he could forgive her. He remembered what his father had taught him.  
  
When he was eight years old, Kurt once asked his parents when were they going to get divorced. He still remembered the surprised look on their faces when he had asked that. "Whatever gave you that idea?" his mother asked him. He explained how most of the other kids he knew had parents that lived in two different houses in the village or some had a parent in a nearby town. He felt odd that he lived with both parents. What he didn't tell them was he was afraid of the fighting between them. He heard them argue about things around the house - chores not done, money issues - but always feared that his mutation was the real cause. If they split up, it would allow one of them to have a short vacation from the shame of having a blue furry son around as he spent time with the other parent.  
  
His father took his mother's hands in his and said, "Kurt, I know it scares you when your mother and I argue. But it's how we talk to one another. I guess what you miss out on is my little ritual at night. Before we go to sleep, I think of all the nasty things I did or said to your mom during the day and I beg her for forgiveness. I am a very lucky man to have a woman who puts up with my short temper and always allows me back into her heart. It has worked so long with just the two of us that I guess we didn't consider the affect it would have on you seeing us fight but not make up. How about I promise to apologize right away to your mom when I'm a jerk and you promise not to talk of divorce again?"  
  
He learned a lot about anger and love from his father in the following years. :Apparently I forgot some of those things recently,: Kurt chastised himself.  
  
He was exhausted - the angry demon that lived inside him was now in control and had shed the shell that was Kurt Wagner. He was a monster who had injured his best friend over a slip of the tongue - Kurt felt Scott had not meant to insult him.  
  
He thought of Rogue. Her confession still raced around his head - she had pushed the statue off the gazebo to protect him. He felt a rush of the anger well up again - it wasn't Rogue's decision to make, he knew what Mystique was like, he knew the danger he was getting into. He felt he could talk to Mystique as a statue, get her to see how her actions had affected him and his sister. Rogue should have said something to him, talked to him about how dangerous she thought Mystique was, warn him first.  
  
Kurt was confused by the thoughts racing around in his head when his dad's voice calmed him. The four questions - the anger management technique his father taught him.  
  
One - what are you angry about? That was simple - Kurt hated the mysteries that kept him from understanding how he fit in with Mystique and Rogue. Why couldn't his biological mom just leave Rogue alone and let them resolve some of the questions the teens had? The other students had families and knew where they came from - some like Tabitha were from broken homes but she at least knew what happened to make it that way. He wasn't looking for a family reunion and picnic every year - just some simple answers to a few questions.  
  
Two - who really is the source of your anger? Kurt opened the footlocker and the terrified face of Mystique looked up at him. What was the last thing in her mind as she became frozen - was it that she would not see her children again or was it the fact Mesmero had betrayed her in her quest for power? It became obvious to Kurt he had not really forgiven her, as he had been trying to convince himself. For the past events in his life - yes he could overlook those. But what of the destruction of the mansion and the Risty betrayal? If his mother was capable of such things, did that mean he could be, given the wrong circumstances? Was that as deeply ingrained in him as was her blue skin color?  
  
The thought of Risty brought him to Three - who are you taking the anger out on? Rogue. He was angry at her because she could take it. She was strong and she was conveniently there. It was wrong of him to use her as his punching bag despite what his sister had done. He had forced Rogue into talking to a statue when she knew it was senseless. Whether they had saved Mystique that night at the gazebo or not, the end result was the same - the teens' questions and pleas would have fallen on deaf ears. If they had released Mystique, would she run back to Apocalypse to do his bidding once again?  
  
And then Four - what are you going to do about it? Kurt realized he had sacrificed his relationship with Rogue over the chance, not guarantee but chance, he could get some answers from his real mom. Is that really a gamble worth taking?  
  
:No, it wasn't.: Kurt thought as he closed the footlocker and walked away.  
  
Kurt returned to what happened on the X-plane tonight. Scott's point rang true - Scott would have done the same for Alex. What if Kurt's and Rogue's places were reversed? What if Mystique had been torturing and manipulating her biological son and then set her sights on Rogue? What would he have done? Would he push the statue off the cliff? Or could he reason his way out of it and talk to Rogue? It was easy for him to judge her from the safety of the gazebo this night - but what of then?  
  
Then Kurt thought of Scott. The older teen had been a friend from his first day at the Institute. They had gotten past their personality clash and bonded strongly. Especially when they discovered their mutual love of science fiction shows on TV. Kurt smiled as he thought of how Scott had pulled the wool over his eyes in the X-Jet. He had actually believed for a while that Scott had programmed a "computer" to keep him in the same room as Rogue. But it had done the trick - the brother and sister had talked - angry works were exchanged but they had been together. Kurt somehow felt better after getting some things off his chest. The word 'murderer' no longer buzzed in his head all the time.  
  
Kurt thought of the time he and Rogue talked about the road ahead of them on the balcony when they first learned of their new found bond and how they would be there for each other. Mystique had brought them together and now she was tearing them apart. The road they recently traveled had very rocky and Kurt knew it would be a long time his relationship with his sister would get close to the way it was before - if it ever did at all. There was no easy solution to what happened here - but avoiding it like they had been was not the answer, he was sure. They had tried it long enough to know it didn't work and now this went beyond him and Rogue.  
  
Kurt took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky. All the anger he had been storing up was gone. He had lectured Rogue on what the anger was doing to her but was blind to his own. Had the demon taken him over or had it been released tonight never to return?  
  
Kurt remembered what he said about leaving the mansion - and knew it was said in haste. There was no other place he'd rather be - this is where his friends were, his family outside his parents. There was a big battle looming on the horizon and he intended to be here to give it his all. This is what they trained for, the kind of battle the teens talked about in the hallways late Friday nights when the adults thought they were asleep.  
  
But for Kurt to stay, he would have to ask forgiveness from his sister and his friend. He saw Ororo land near the gazebo and walk slowly towards him. He added her to his list of people to ask to pardon him after he had avoided all her attempts to help him over the past weeks. He might as well line everybody up in the front foyer of the mansion and just work his way down the ranks asking them to excuse his behavior since that night.  
  
Ororo walked up to Kurt formulating a plan to get him back to the mansion. Kurt smiled as he asked, "Do you know where Scott and Rogue are? I need to see them."  
  
She considered the teen in front of her carefully - a small glimpse of the Kurt she knew before this mess. She was glad to see part of him return knowing he was changed that terrible night forever, and the joy was tempered by the knowledge of coming events in the near future.  
  
She replied, "Scott is in the MedLab, I believe." Kurt reached out and teleported the two of them to the mansion basement.  
  
Please read and review. This is fourth of ten - a quick chapter flows this. 


	5. Scott gets grilled

The Long Flight Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "Cajun Spice" episode  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me in advance for not even trying.  
  
Here's apiece of candy for energy. That Kurt chapter was a real killer - but my thanks to kosumi for a good idea that Kurt would still be angry - the way I was written it needed some more work and I'm pleased with it now. This one will be very short  
  
:used to indicate private thoughts:  
  
Chapter Five: Scott gets grilled  
  
Hank got Scott into the Med Lab and had determined Scott's ribs were OK - no breaks or bruises. The large blue mutant turned towards the door as the Professor wheeled into the lab. Xavier's expression was very grave. "Hank, would you mind leaving us for few minutes, that is till I call you back?" There was no mistaking this was an order not a request.  
  
Hank thought to himself as he left without responding, :The next staff meeting is going to be one for the record books.:  
  
Xavier cut into Scott right away. "What were you hoping to accomplish with that family conference you called? Do you have no confidence in the adult instructors around here that you thought you can handle this better then us?"  
  
Scott knew the professor had been working with Rogue for sometime and it was no secret that the progress had been very slow. He also knew the professor had been going without much sleep for some time since Apocalypse had erected the dome over the Mayan temple. So he decided to let the professor have his say without defending himself - because he had no good reasons to back up what he had done on the plane. :Take it like the man and team leader you're pretending to be:, he thought to himself.  
  
"To top it all off, I understand you vandalized some communication equipment on the Blackbird! Just what where you thinking, Scott?"  
  
Scott waited to be sure Xavier was done. Then he said simply, "I'm sorry Professor, I blew it big time. I think Rogue is already planning to leave the Institute and I'm afraid Kurt will also probably be leaving because of what I've done. You're right - I should have stayed out of this. I'll accept any punishment you see fit."  
  
The professor was surprised at Scott's tone - usually he defended his actions no matter what he had done. Now the surprise of two students leaving was too much. "Just what happened in that room anyway?" Xavier asked.  
  
"In the interest of time, see for yourself," Scott replied and Xavier was struck by the sensation of Scott's mental shields completely coming down - allowing the telepath access to his memories, his reactions and his reasoning for what he had done.  
  
Xavier quickly reviewed Scott's thoughts and also picked up on some details his student probably had not intended to reveal.  
  
"We'll continue this discussion later, young man," Xavier said, his tone slightly less severe, as he wheeled out to the elevators leading to the mansion.  
  
He saw Kurt waiting with Ororo outside the MelLab, and Kurt appeared eager to see Scott. He could sense their embarrassment for having witnessed his exchange with Scott.  
  
"Let's get something for you to eat, Charles." Ororo motioned towards the elevator. She suspected the dinner she had prepared for him before leaving on the rescue mission was still in his study untouched. Xavier telepathically sent a message summoning Logan and Hank to the kitchen for a staff meeting as Ororo held the elevator door open .  
  
Please read and review  
  
This is chapter five of ten - couple more coming soon. 


	6. Jean lends a hand

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "Cajun Spice" episode  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me in advance for not even trying.  
  
I like many on the Animation Insider Boards was looking for some resolution to the last scene of Impact. This is my take on the aftermath between Kurt, Rogue and everyone else before the Ascension episodes.  
  
:used to indicate private thoughts:  
  
:Author's notes  
  
I can't believe it's been two months since I last updated this. I wanted to post this with two other chapters which should follow soon. This one has been done for about a month but the other two are still in rough form. I decided to get the Jean one out and that would get me into the next couple.  
  
I also realized I fell into the same trap as the writers I was criticizing did - I was having Kurt get over his anger too quickly. I think he needs to struggle some more (poor guy). I've also added a dream sequence that will be the key for our favorite blue fuzzy dude.  
  
Many thanks to all the kind reviewers - this has the most reviews of all my stories so I guess y'all like it.  
  
The Long Flight Home  
  
Chapter Six - Jean lends a hand  
  
Jean waited at the top of the stairs. The four adult instructors were collecting in the kitchen for a meeting of some sort and she had not been invited. The young telepath headed back to her room. She decided it would be better to sneak out her window then risk getting caught in the foyer going out after curfew.  
  
As she telekinetically floated out of her window, Jean wondered how this would look to the younger students - a senior student recently promoted to junior instructor leaving Institute grounds after lights out.  
  
The garage door opened silently, her telekinesis providing the lifting power instead of the noisy motor and chain. As she started her SUV, she was confident she was doing the right thing. Scott had started something important tonight and needed to rest. Jean needed to pickup where he left off.  
  
Jean thought of Kurt and Rogue and what they had been through recently. She knew that not complaining about her mom's domineering ways had been a good idea. Jean disagreed with her mom about a lot of things, but at least Mrs. Grey acted out of love for her - not out of a desire to rule the world.  
  
She turned on the SUV headlights as she exited the Institute grounds. Her destination was close by and she might make it back before anyone knew she was gone.  
  
When the X-Plane returned tonight, Mr. McCoy asked Jean to get all the students upstairs. She tapped into her link with Scott and he quickly brought her up to date. The junior instructors speculated what was going on between Kurt and Rogue, but they had no idea it was this bad.  
  
Kurt's accusation of murder towards Rogue was unexpected. Jean couldn't sense anything from the statue and the rest of the faculty had agreed Mystique was gone. The shapeshifter's advanced ability to avoid detection had a downside Raven probably never thought of.  
  
Jean thought of how close she herself had come to murdering Mystique. In Mexico, the shapeshifter had hit strike three in Jean's eyes - strike one was when she tried to kill Scott on the geology trip, strike two was the mansion explosion when Mystique posed as Professor Xavier. This trip south of the border had really tried Jean's patience. When she found Scott and Mystique battling in the warehouse, Jean TKed her former principal into the wall really hard.  
  
Jean held her there in place and with a thought could have snapped Mystique's neck - she almost did. The debate had raged in her mind for a few seconds. It would be wrong - It would stop a lot of trouble - What about Kurt and Rogue - What about the newbies and their safety. It was Scott's groan that stopped her. Jean wasn't sure how badly he had been injured and made him her priority. Mystique had taken the hint that sticking around was a really bad idea.  
  
The training had worked - her instincts for rescue were stronger then her desire for revenge. Only time would tell if Jean would benefit from her actions that night or suffer consequences she could not imagine.  
  
Jean was surprised at the chance Rogue could have helped Mystique. She was not sure what she would have done in Rogue's place. She suspected she would lean towards the same thing - push Mystique off the gazebo to protect Kurt, or Scott if that were the case. She considered all the residents of the Institute her family and would protect them at almost any cost - maybe even Mystique's demise. All their training had promoted restraint in a situation like this - but everyone had their breaking point and Rogue had obviously been pushed way beyond hers.  
  
As Jean thought of Rogue, she knew she owed the younger girl a lot. Rogue helped rescue Jean from Blob and her TK power surge. It was time Jean did something as brave as Rogue had done for the redhead time and time again. Helping with schoolwork was one thing - her mission now was more on par in repaying her debt.  
  
Jean also knew how close she came to losing Scott to Rogue - ironically it was Rogue's ability to absorb memories that allowed her to truly see the depth of Scott's devotion to Jean. That alone had stopped the Southern girl from acting on her crush. Taryn was never a factor in Jean's games with Scott, but he did genuinely care for Rogue.  
  
He was beginning to have doubts about his chances with Jean during the Christmas break Scott and Rogue spent together. When she returned from her family visit, the telepath detected his thoughts turning to a few 'what if' scenarios. What if Jean stayed with Duncan, What if Jean moved on to college without him, What if Taryn found out he was a mutant, What if he could look past the fact Rogue could not touch. Rogue had let things develop between Scott and Jean - not interfering but also not going out her way to help. For that chance to set things with Scott the way the telepath wanted, Jean would be eternally grateful.  
  
With that thought of what she owed Rogue, Jean pulled into the driveway of the Brotherhood house. She stepped out of her SUV and spotted Todd hunting flies in the trash. He looked at her stunned and asked, "Yo, big Red, what brings you to this side of the tracks?"  
  
Just then Lance pulled up in his Jeep and jumped out shouting, "What do you want? Where's goggle boy?" He obviously expected trouble when he saw her as he frantically searched about.  
  
Jean knew she had to defuse this situation quickly. She held up her hands in a neutral gesture. "I'm here alone and I need to speak to . . . " Todd's tongue lashed out and snatched her car keys from her upstretched hand. He grinned triumphantly, "Now I have my own set of wheels, yo!"  
  
Jean tried again, "I need to see. . ." Lance shouted, "Forget it! No one here wants to see you. There's nothing you've got to say that we want to hear, so beat it!" He gestured towards the road back towards the mansion. He walked to the back of the jeep and grabbed a bunch of grocery bags. Lance barked out, "Toad, help me get these into the house NOW! "  
  
The front door opened and Fred stepped out asking, "Hey Lance did you remember. . . " He froze when he saw Jean. Lance shouted, "Todd, you lazy bum. You're too late!"  
  
It dawned on Jean this is why Lance wanted her to leave - to avoid this scene - her first reunion with Fred since their awful 'date'. The giant looked at her carefully as he asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jean tried one more time, "I need to see Wanda if she's here. It's important." Fred turned slowly into the house keeping his eyes on Jean as if he expected a trap and yelled up the stairs. "Hey, Wanda - some one to see you!"  
  
Lance and Todd disappeared into the house with the groceries. A second story window opened and Wanda leaned out scowling at Jean. "What is it with you X-geeks hanging around our house? Did you lose your favorite stuffed animal and you think we took it?"  
  
Jean ignored the insult and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute - in private?" Wanda motioned for Jean to come up, "Sure, why not?" Fred help up his hand in front of Jean looking up as he asked, "You sure you're ok with this?" Wanda reassured him, "I can handle her, Fred - don't worry."  
  
Fred stepped aside and let Jean enter the house. He heard a voice in his head - :Fred, no hard feelings about that day. . . you know - ok?: He hesitated, made sure no one was watching then nodded his head yes.  
  
Jean quickly ran up the stairs and paused at the top to see Wanda waiting at the end of the hall. The Scarlet Witch motioned into her room asking, "What will it be - a love potion to win the desires of a certain member of your team?"  
  
The telepath decided not to waste any time. "Do you know how I can reach Agatha?" Wanda's expression softened, "This is about Mystique, isn't it?"  
  
Jean nodded yes then asked, "So Agatha told you what happened between Kurt and Rogue that night?" Wanda looked Jean straight in the eyes as she replied, "Yes, I know what happened but no, I don't know how to reach her. She's off to see some council about the turmoil Apocalypse is causing. She told me what happened but didn't let the boys in on it. As far as they were concerned Mystique was gone and what Rogue had done wouldn't have changed anything in their eyes. To answer your next question - I can't do anything to help. Putting broken things back together is not exactly my specialty." Wanda thought to herself :neither is helping with family issues.:  
  
Jean looked down and simply said, "It was worth a try." Wanda was puzzled and asked, "Since when do you care what happens to Mystique?" Jean's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I don't. I'm here for Kurt and Rogue. Well, if you hear from Agatha or can think of anything else, would you please let me know? Here's my cellphone number." The Scarlet Witch took the sheet of paper and decided the fact the Brotherhood phone was disconnected months ago was unimportant.  
  
Wanda waited for a minute before answering, relishing the fear she read in the telepath's body language. She liked the fact the X-men feared her hex power, that her defeat of them brought them down a peg from their high and mighty stance towards her housemates. Wanda then said "Sure thing." She looked past Jean towards the hallway, shouting, "Todd, get in here." He was waiting around the corner at the top of the stairs trying to listen in on the conversation. "What is it, sweetums?", he answered. Wanda used her commanding tone, "Give the girl her keys back. Now." Todd dug into his pants pocket for the keys, but protested, "Buttercup, I was thinking we could borrow her wheels for a quick trip up to lover's leap? I could be your driver of love."  
  
Jean TK'd her keys out of Todd's hand and quickly left the room. Todd rolled his eyes at Wanda and started a different approach, "Now that we're alone.." Wanda's hands started to glow blue and Todd took the hint, heading back downstairs.  
  
Jean passed Lance outside as he was working on his Jeep. He called out to her as she jumped in her SUV, "You tell ole red eye anytime he's itching for a fight, I'm game! Anytime he's ready!" Jean started her SUV and didn't look back but telepathically sent a message to Lance, :I never did thank you for saving my butt and all those people back at the train collision. I'm sorry - I should have come by sooner to say thanks.: The message took Lance by surprise - he repeated more to himself then to her as he watched the SUV taillights race down the road, "Anytime. . . . "  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wanda watched from her window as the car pulled away - so that is what it was like to be a member of the X-goons. You looked out for your own and would also put yourself in personal danger for them. Even if other people, including your enemies, might benefit from your actions. Xavier really had those kids brainwashed.  
  
A little voice in the back of her head whispered :What if? What if there was someone that night outside the asylum for Wanda?: She shook her head - there was no use in that line of thinking. What's done was done.  
  
Not for the first time Wanda wondered about her relationship with the boys of the Brotherhood. If push came to shove, would they work together or just be out for themselves. If they were asked to lend a hand against this nut job in Egypt, would they? The recent 'heros to villains' reactions of Bayville had turned the boys off to leaving the house except for necessities. It was going to take something big to get them all out again. Then she remembered the old saying Agatha recently told her - 'Be careful what you wish for.'  
  
Please read and review - send any spelling and grammar corrections. 


	7. Back to Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "Cajun Spice" episode. Chapter 6, this chapter and the following one all take place at the same time.  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me in advance for not even trying.  
  
I like many on the Animation Insider Boards was looking for some resolution to the last scene of Impact. This is my take on the aftermath between Kurt, Rogue and everyone else before the Ascension episodes.  
  
:used to indicate private thoughts:  
  
The Long Flight Home  
  
Chapter Seven - Back to three  
  
Rogue let the water rinse off the rest of the soap. It was always a pleasure to take a shower at night when she could take her time and not be rushed. She did notice her clothes were starting to reek from the dip in the bayou. The trip to Mardi Gras had been a good chance for her to clear her head - though she did have another sample of Gambit's psyche added to her collection now.  
  
She finished getting dressed in her pajamas and decided to check on Scott before turning in. She had a question for him she was hoping he would answer.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kurt waited for the Professor and Storm to enter the elevator before he went in to see his friend. Scott had both his hands over his visor and had let out a long sigh as Kurt walked in.  
  
"Uh. . . .Hi Scott. How are you doing?" Kurt interrupted Scott's thoughts.  
  
"Kurt! Hey, how are you?" Scott ran his hand through his hair. "Look Kurt, I'm really sorry about what I said about your mom. I wasn't thinking and it was a really stupid thing to say."  
  
Kurt raised his hands and said, "Scott, it's ok. It's no big deal."  
  
Scott looks down at his hands and said, "Kurt, you've always been a lousy liar. What I said about your mom . . ."  
  
Kurt interrupted, "I should be the one apologizing. I questioned your judgement. I was out of line."  
  
Scott disagreed, "Kurt, if I'm going to be any good as a leader I need people to tell me when I've done something stupid. You were right - I'm an idiot when Alex is around. It's like I take my commons sense out of my brain and put it in my back pocket. I need feedback like that in order for us to stay on the top of our game. I know I can be a stubborn hothead during the action but I'll listen to suggestions and criticisms after an exercise. Don't be shy."  
  
Kurt replied, "Sure, well now that you mention it, back in the swamp when you let that first blast rip. . . ." Scott's eyebrows knit together as he tried to remember his position and his target. Kurt snickered at his friend's confusion. "Look - it's cool - I was just kidding. You and I are okay, and I'll be talking with Rogue now. It's all just like it was before."  
  
Scott thought for a few seconds and jumped in. "Kurt, you need to think this through. It's going to take a long time before things between you and Rogue are okay again."  
  
Kurt held his hands up, "No, it's all right. I'm not leaving - I'm needed here. And I forgive Rogue for what happened."  
  
Scott listened very carefully to Kurt's tone. He heard the echo of the recently orphaned boy lost in his good little soldier persona from a time not so long ago - how at first Scott didn't hold his father responsible for the plane crash but did later until Logan helped him sort it out.  
  
Scott was quiet again as a debate raged in is head. Things for Kurt were already a mess - should he say anything that might make it worse or just let an adult handle this? Was it his place to warn Kurt of the possible pain he was facing with his denials? Scott knew his biggest fears were for himself that the dreams might resurface the more he talked about that night.  
  
Kurt was his friend and he needed help. Nightmares or not.  
  
"Let me tell you something - what it was like for me before you came here. You've heard the deal about my family - how they died in a plane crash. What you don't know is I had trouble forgiving my father for what happened for years - a really long time. This hot shot test pilot get himself and his wife killed right before his two boys. How could he fly without enough parachutes? How could he make me jump when I knew he and Mom weren't going to make it? Why me - why did I make it and not Alex? I kept it all bottled up, being the perfect student and it nearly destroyed me. I was lucky the Professor didn't gather a bunch more recruits until I got my head a little straighter with a lot of help from Ororo, the Professor and Logan. Without them, Jean would be deputy leader right now- not me."  
  
The older boy paused while he saw Kurt thinking over what Scott had said so far. "What I'm trying to say is - don't expect to flick a switch in your head and be able to forgive her. What happened between you two is pretty heavy and it's going to take a lot of time and effort to get through it. There's a lot of questions you two need to answer for each other and you might not like what you hear."  
  
Kurt nodded slowly, letting Scott know he had listened and was considering the advice he heard.  
  
Scott allowed himself a small smile. "Ok - I'm out of lectures for the night. Listen, I was afraid I was losing the best transporter officer in the fleet. I'm glad you're sticking around - we'll need every hand on deck for this face off with our not so friendly neighborhood mutant. And again, I'm sorry about your mom."  
  
Kurt slowly paced the floor, looking at his shoes. He turned to Scott saying, "Yeah, well. Listen, I'd better get back upstairs. I've got some math homework I've got to finish and a big test coming up. Later dude." Kurt then disappeared transporting up to his room.  
  
Rogue was waiting outside the med lab room as she had listened to Scott and Kurt talking. She was glad to hear their argument in the plane was settled for now. Rogue worried that Scott's words warning of continued trouble between herself and Kurt has an unfortunate ring of truth to them.  
  
She waited for a few minutes trying to decide if she should go in or just go back to bed. Rogue then stepped in to check on Scott since she was already downstairs.  
  
She rapped the door frame saying, "Knock, knock. Are visiting hours over?"  
  
"No, apparently not, c'mon in. You just missed Kurt," Scott said.  
  
Rogue stood at the side of the bed and asked, "So how are you? Are you ok?"  
  
Scott replied, "I'll be fine - I just need some rest according to Mr. McCoy. How about you?"  
  
She looked at the team leader and said, "I'll be ok I guess. I need to know something Scott. How did you know to setup Logan and Ororo with Kurt to listen to us on the plane ride back without us hearing them?"  
  
Scott grinned as he said, "It wasn't really how I planned it. I tried to cut off all the wires but Logan got on the plane quicker then I thought and I didn't get them all. I just got lucky that the right ones were cut - they could hear us but we couldn't hear them. I guess it worked out since Kurt's said he's going to stay. But what about you?"  
  
Rogue shrugged, "I've been asked to teach the martial arts class. If I get Kitty's help it should be okay." Scott thought a little bribe with his car - or better yet Jean's SUV - might seal the deal with her if Kitty needed a little push. "As for Kurt and me. . . .", she let the thought hang.  
  
Scott's tone turned softer for a moment, "This sounds stupid but just give it some time. Being here will help a lot - he was really worried when we found out you were missing. We were lucky to find you in the crowd at Mardi Gras. Too bad I'm not lucky like that in the raquetball court upstairs. You know we missed this week's game. Should I accept it as a forfeit?"  
  
Rogue fired right back, "Let's try rain delay. So you missed your weekly humility session?"  
  
Scott laughed at the joke. "What do you say - are you finally going to teach me that spinning serve? I still can't figure it out on my own."  
  
Rogue caved as she waved her hand at Scott. "Alright - quit your whining. I'll show you the serve AFTER you lose to me once more for old times sake." She needed a new challenge and knew if she taught Scott the spinning serve she could have to pull some other tricks out the bag to stay ahead of him. "Listen, you get all the rest you can - you'll need it, you slacker. Next Thursday, 6:30 am sharp!" She gave his arm a light punch and walked out towards the elevators. :It's good to be back,: she thought.  
  
After Rogue left, Scott thoughts drifted towards the poor Cajun who had no idea what he was getting himself into. He started to relax knowing his two friends were back where they belonged - back among their fellow students at the Institute.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Author's note: a little shameless plug for one of my earlier stories - Honor Them. It what Scott means by Logan helping his with his father's actions on the plane. It's a little contrived but it was the first fanfic I ever wrote.  
  
As usual, please send review/flame if you have any opinions.  
  
Rumors are flying that X-Men:Evolution will not be returning for a fifth season. I had suspected this but am really, really, REALLY disappointed. It's a shame - I've been an X-Men fan for a long time and really like this version of the universe. They had a great run over four seasons and now that I know about this website, I can still indulge myself in Evo stuff. 


	8. Meeting and Planning

The Long Flight Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "Cajun Spice" episode - and before the X-23 episode. The reason for mentioning that will be apparent later.  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me in advance for not even trying.  
  
I like many on the Animation Insider Boards was looking for some resolution to the last scene of Impact. Did Rogue commit murder? When I didn't get the level of resolution I wanted, I decided to take my attempt at it.  
  
:used to indicate private thoughts:  
  
^used to indicate telepathic communication^  
  
Chapter Eight - Meeting and Planning  
  
Ororo waited for the elevator door to close as she turned to the professor. "That was quite a tongue lashing you gave Scott," she said. Charles responded, "The boy was irresponsible and may have caused much more harm then good."  
  
Ororo considered her mentor carefully. "You need to let up on him, Charles. He did the right thing. I think your pride is getting in the way of what your heart knows to be true. I know I am struggling with the fact he accomplished something I could not. Scott saw Kurt save Rogue during the mission and while that thought was still lingering in Kurt, Scott made them captives in the back of the Blackbird. I have to admire the boy's ingenuity and his timing."  
  
"You may not know Scott did offer to help Logan and myself with the impasse, but Rogue disappeared before he had a chance to take his turn at getting them together." She paused as the elevator doors opened. "He's one of them, Charles. They trust him because he attends the same Danger Room sessions, walked the same high school hallways, endured the same bullies. He relates to their problems as a teen better then we do as adults. Trust him, Charles - we've trained him well. Trust Kurt and Rogue to sort this out with his help. Then as a team we can tackle Apocalypse."  
  
Charles was rubbing his eyes - Ororo had noticed they were terribly bloodshot. The lack of sleep was catching up to him.  
  
They arrived at the kitchen as Hank and Logan came in together. Logan went to the coffee machine and prepped a new pot. Hank gathered coffee cups and spoons, then placed them on the table. Ororo gathered the milk from the fridge and sweeteners from the cabinet.  
  
As they waited for the coffee to brew, Charles started the meeting. "Let's start with Scott's medical status. How is he, Hank?" The doctor responded, "His rib cage is intact - no breaks or bruises. He might be up and around in the morning after a night's stay in the med lab." The young man's ego was another matter but Hank thought that was better discussed later.  
  
"Then what about Rogue and Kurt?" Charles asked. He knew Scott's impression of what happened on the plane - hoping the teen leader was wrong about his conclusions. Logan spoke first, "Rogue will stay and she'll help us with the marital arts training. The details of what happened with Gambit will have to wait till I get a chance to speak with her in private. And assuming I get her permission to share that." Charles nodded - Logan was following Institute guidelines regarding personal matters. Students were allowed to restrict who knew what when it came to family squabbles.  
  
Logan looked at Ororo to let her know he was done. Ororo said, "Kurt is now speaking with Scott. I believe his outburst about leaving was just that - said in the heat of the moment. As for his relationship, with Rogue - only time will tell. There may be several ups and downs before all this comes to a head." She indicated the newspapers scattered on the table - the headlines describing the end of the world care of strange domes around the globe.  
  
Charles nodded his head at the news both students would remain - she was right - Scott had somehow pulled it off. Now they could turn most of their attention back to Apocalypse. Kurt and Rogue would still need help but the first step was getting them to talk now they returned.  
  
Ororo spoke again, "I know I have brought this up before, but it seems more important now then ever." Hank didn't like the sound of Ororo's voice. "I'd like to have a discussion group with the students dealing with grief - over the death of someone close to them. Things are starting to happen around us and I think we would be best to prepare them for the possibility."  
  
Hank interrupted, "I've said it before, I'll say it again. They're too young to be dealing with this. The pressure at school, the stress of being a mutant, new and more strenuous Danger Room sessions. Bringing just the possibility of this up will push many of them over the edge. They're kids for crying out loud."  
  
Logan could tell Hank was upset - no quote from some famous dead guy. Logan held is hand up and interjected "Kids yes, but also soldiers on the front line. Hank, I'm with you about trying to shield them from this heavy stuff but King Tut has changed the rules on us. I speak as the only one here with military experience. The most successful missions begin with a thorough briefing. If they know what they are getting into, they are better prepared for the consequences. Look, I ain't big on the touchy feely stuff, but what Elf and Stripes just went through tells me we'd better get our act together. We waited till after it happened to try to get them to trust us - and it was too late then."  
  
Logan knew that Hank meant well - he was trying to keep as much innocence in the kids' lives as possible. But Fate was short on dealing friendly cards to the residents of the mansion recently. Magneto exposed the group in the Sentinel attack, and now Apocalypse was stoking the fires of mutant hatred higher then they'd ever been in the short time normal humans were aware of the X gene.  
  
Hank was avoiding this issue just like he had avoided the fact he was a mutant himself. Logan knew Hank was drawn to team sports where he could compete alongside friends - the blue mutant avoided one on one confrontations. Not that Hank was a bad influence - Logan thought just the opposite. Hank was the perfect midpoint to Ororo - the queen of the whole team maneuvers and Logan - the king of one on one battles. Hank's athletic background influenced his training exercises towards splitting the students in two teams - where they benefited from team exercises with each other while still learning combat skills against other mutants.  
  
Hank drummed hid fingers on the kitchen table deep in thought. "Well if I'm out voted on this, I'd like to see the meeting be voluntary - not mandatory." He was quiet again then said, "Maybe it is time for them to learn."  
  
Ororo reached out her hand and place it in Hank's. She gently squeezed it as she said, "Believe me, I wish as much as you do that this was not needed, but it's not up to us anymore."  
  
Charles waited to see if there was any further discussion but all eyes were on the newspapers. He suggested, "Let's sleep on this for the night and make a decision after breakfast." All seemed to agree and headed towards their rooms for the night.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
While getting ready for a short nap in his room, Charles watched the latest news reports about the domes. :Was there any hope for the dream of coexistence? Just what was Apocalypse up to?: Protests against mutants were cropping up in major cities around the world. Further scientific speculation about the domes filled the airways - from biodomes for the rich to time travel portals for an insect army.  
  
The news press was desperate for information on mutants and unfortunately there where many people providing plenty of it - all false of course but in the race for ratings in a crisis, fact checking suffered greatly. Even some of the most preposterous ideas were getting through. It was a prank caller's dream - all calls were getting through and the anchors were not challenging the 'experts' at all.  
  
Charles entered the items from the conference tonight into an email meant as meeting minutes to review next time the group gathered together. It never ceased to amaze Charles how well the three of them worked with each other. They worked as a team over everything = even the simple act of making coffee. No tantrums about whose turn it was or who had more seniority. There were conflicts like Ororo's proposed meeting but the issues were resolved in an orderly fashion - surprising given the explosive nature of the two male instructors, not the Storm couldn't give them a run for the money in the temper department.  
  
At the university where he earned his graduate degree, he had seen the ugly side of higher education. Staff meetings conducted like high school popularity contests. Knock down drag out fights over offices with better views, which brand of PC to purchase, who gets what parking spots, coffee pots never full when you needed a cup. The list of conflicts was endless.  
  
Charles' thoughts returned to his students. He was surprised at how the news both Rogue and Kurt would stay had hit him emotionally. The tension of them leaving had his nervous system on overdrive but when he learned they were not leaving, he allowed himself to relax and his fatigue had caught up with him.  
  
As he turned off the television, he sensed emotional turmoil in the direction of the garage. It turned out to be Jean - returning from a drive after hours. He opened a telepathic channel with her to see why she was out.  
  
^Jean, you're out late. Care to explain?^  
  
^Yes, Professor, I was. I tried to someone help out but failed. I'll accept whatever punishment you deem necessary for my being out passed curfew.^  
  
^We can discuss it in the morning. Please return to your room.^  
  
Charles had picked up the same emotions from Jean just now like he did earlier from Scott. They were not exactly sure of their status as junior instructors. It was merely an oversight on his part with the dome distraction - they were the first students to be promoted to instructors and no formal procedure existed yet on what as instructors they should learn and how soon. Since it had not been handled well he would have them draft a better process for training.  
  
They had additional responsibilities but began to feel they were left out of the loop on purpose - Magneto's rejuvenation, the real reason for the rift between Kurt and Rogue, even tonight's instructor meeting. This had been a source of conflict between himself and Scott on many an occasion. Charles had stuck by the 'you only know what you need to know' policy for some time now and it had worked up to a point.  
  
With others like Magneto and Apocalypse driving a wedge between humans and mutants, this policy was beginning to have an adverse effect on his staff. If any senior staff was lost, the others would need to be prepared to carry on and knowledge would be a great ally. He rolled towards his PC and brought up his network administrative login and email program.  
  
He reviewed the file folders that Scott and Jean had access to - intelligence on Cerebro findings, mission reviews dating back before the junior instructors joined and other intelligence he had kept from them. He gave them full privileges to the information and sent an email.  
  
Dear Scott and Jean  
  
Please review your file access in the Institute directory of the shared server drive. You will find some additional information you will need for the near future. Please read it at your leisure.  
  
Also please plan on attending the next instructor meeting Wed night at 7pm. I'd be delighted to hear some new ideas from the two of you.  
  
Charles  
  
They both had proven themselves tonight - willing to go the extra mile for their friends. There were ready for that next step in their training as instructors.  
  
And also in their personal lives. It was funny how Mystique's own family issues were so poorly handled and yet she had a hand in getting Scott and Jean to take the huge step forward in their relationship. It was a shame she was no longer around to witness her handiwork - despite the fact her assistance was unintentional.  
  
Kurt and Rogue were another matter - they had been growing closer making tremendous progress till that night at the gazebo. They were in the middle of a family crisis that was testing how strong the bond was between them. Had he let Kurt down thinking just because his telepathic powers could not sense anything that Mystique was truly gone - when she might not have been? He deeply regretted handing the statue over to the Brotherhood now after hearing about their antics from Kurt. They had seemed loyal to her during the skirmishes with his X-Men, he had underestimated their feelings of betrayal and abandonment. He had not thought about what could happen to the statue in their hands.  
  
His eyelids continued to droop and Charles was struggling to stay in his wheelchair. Maybe just a short nap as he wheeled toward his bed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Author's note - at the end of X-23, Logan allows the Newbies to play dodgeball - allowing them to be 'kids' because of what happened to X-23 during her training to eliminate emotions.  
  
I would think Logan would treat it as a possible 'one last time for fun' event before the showdown with Apocalypse.  
  
Please read and review/flame. 


	9. Kurt's dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations.  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me for not even trying.  
  
I was disappointed in the resolution of Kurt's and Rogue's problems in Cajun Spice – so this was my attempt at it.  
  
% Denotes images within Kurt's dream %  
  
The Long Flight Home: Chapter 9 – Kurt's Dream  
  
It was early in the morning but there wasn't any AM training scheduled. Scott was waiting for Jean to finish her makeup. They planned a grocery store run after they grabbed a quick breakfast.  
  
Scott and Jean passed by the Professor's office and they could hear fighting inside. The words were not distinct, but the voices were easy to identify – Rogue and Kurt.  
  
She could see the pain on Scott's face as he hurried forward away from the racket and she knew he was second-guessing himself. His projection was loud and clear - was this better then before? Should he have kept his nose out of their problems?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The professor had let Kurt and Rogue go at it for a while – and they were both tired now. Kurt had kept his promise of not 'bamfing' out of the room – he had stayed throughout the argument. Many angry words were exchanged, but Charles felt there was one last thing that needed to be said.  
  
"Rogue, I think now would be the right time to tell Kurt about the detention you went through at school a couple of months back."  
  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Professor." It was more of a request, she had harmed him enough today.  
  
The professor did not waver. "He needs to know."  
  
Kurt's curiosity got the better of him. He knew she had gone through some detention – something about cutting classes, but he was sure it wasn't related to a mission.  
  
She looked at the floor not wanting to see him go through this. "It was after we found out about her – that she was your mom. She ran off after she tried to meet you at the construction site. I know you tried to see her and she avoided you, so I thought I would try."  
  
Kurt looked out the window of the office, towards the shoreline where Mystique was – or what was left of her.  
  
"I went early in the morning to get an appointment during my study hall and went back when she was supposed to meet me. I couldn't get past the secretary Dorothy – she seemed scared for her life if I got into that office. So I waited for her to come out – beyond the time I was due back in class. I thought I could wait for her to leave – but I guess she had snuck out the window. She had left instructions that I get detention for the classes I missed."  
  
The professor knew there was more – Rogue had thought she could hide it from the others. The next day, Rogue had considered leaving a note for Mystique offering to return to the Brotherhood in exchange for a few answers to Kurt's questions. He was glad she never made such an offer – she had made tremendous strides here in the mansion. Life wasn't easy for her here, but it would have been much harder in the Brotherhood house. He found out this secret in their recent sessions to help Rogue deal with what she done to Mystique – or the statue. She had begun to regret not leaving the note – it would have avoided the situation they were in today.  
  
Kurt had enough for one day. He stood saying, "Yeah, well thanks," and disappeared in a flash of brimstone and smoke.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kurt stood at the gazebo – as he had done so many times recently.  
  
Again with the sacrifice for him – was he always destined to have Rogue doing these things for him? Messing up her life to ease his pain? Could he stay angry at someone like this? Was this what it was like to have a sister? It was a common daydream from his young childhood.  
  
But Rogue had taken something from him – a chance to speak to his biological mother.  
  
This wasn't the way he imagined having a sibling. It was always happy times – someone to play hide and seek with, someone to put puzzles together with, someone to share an ice cream cone with. Not this – someone to share pain with, someone to argue with, somebody to loathe being in the same room with.  
  
And his companion – the angry demon – was back. He thought he could forgive her, move past this – but the anger kept returning – insistent, demanding retribution. Would this ever end – ever go away like he wanted?  
  
But was it Rogue's fault he and Mystique never met after he found out they were connected? Didn't she try to stop Mystique from leaving at the construction site?  
  
The headache he felt coming on was a whopper. Kurt teleported to the boy's end of the dorm, searching the hall closet for some aspirin. He heard Scott's CD player up the hall and impulsively jumped into his friend's room.  
  
Scott got over the shock of Kurt's sudden appearance – he was beginning to develop nerves of steel in response to the blue mutant's practical joking of porting in any time he felt like it.  
  
Kurt asked, "So when does the anger go away? Or should I ask does it ever go away?"  
  
Scott nodded, acknowledging the reality of his friend's second question – so Kurt was on his way to accepting what had happened. "Everyday it's a little less, fewer things will trigger it, but it will still be there, under the surface. Everyday you push it away just a little further." If you chose to, he added silently. That was a big step.  
  
Kurt looked at Scott, searching for the answer he knew he could get from the older boy. "So on some level, you're still angry at your dad, aren't you?" Scott took a deep breath and slowly let it out slowly. "It's been ten years. I can sometimes go a week without it popping up."  
  
Scott saw that Kurt was at peace for a moment – something he hadn't seen in weeks – a long time since that night. "Thanks, man. That's a big help." On that thought, Kurt disappeared.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Logan had sprung a surprise training session for Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo and Hank in the afternoon. Kurt had taken quite a few hits from the rampaging red robots and was exhausted. The exercise had involved a maze based on the best intelligence info they could remember of the Egyptian temples. There were a lot of dead ends and Kurt put his teleporting abilities to heavy use moving the team around trying to recover lost time.  
  
Carrying Kurt's arm over his shoulder, Scott helped his younger teammate out of the elevator and into his room. "Nice work today, you saved me a couple of times out there." Kurt plopped face down on his bed and just stayed there. Scott smirked and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll wake you when it's dinner time." Kurt waved a hand saying, "Ja, Ja, danka," as Scott left for his own room.  
  
Kurt slipped off into a deep sleep and the sinking sun crept across the floor of his room, onto his bed then his face.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rogue and Kitty had the New Mutants on the front lawn for a martial arts class. When the class was done, the newbies stayed outside for a game of frisbee football convincing Kitty to play ref. Rogue went upstairs to the dorm level and saw Kurt's room door was open. She quietly walked over and stopped by to see how he was doing since their session this morning. Rogue noticed him on top of his bed covers, still in uniform. :Logan strikes again:, she thought.  
  
She went to his closet and took out one of the blankets his mom in Germany had knit for him. She lay the blanket on top of him and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
% He was back in the nightmare. Since he had come to Bayville, a dream haunted him over and over. It reminded him of his first night in the mansion – when Todd Tolansky was tested as a candidate for the X-Men. A stormy night like the time he was chased by a mob in Germany.  
  
Kurt was at the gazebo. There was a strong wind blowing his hair into his eyes as the rain pelted him, matting his fur. Lightning flashed again and thunder roared shortly after – a sure sign the lightning was striking very close. He felt lost, alone. This had the feeling of a hurricane or at least a classic northeaster – his thoughts swirled around him.  
  
He always waits out the storm alone. It just takes time for the rain to stop and the clouds to clear. Kurt knows the power of patience and the strength of solitude. %  
  
Rogue watched Kurt as he slept. She gently brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes. "Kurt, I . . . ." She stopped. She can tell he is dreaming – his hands and feet are twitching – what she and Kitty nicknamed his puppy dream state. :Maybe I should just let him rest,: she thought.  
  
% Something new happened in Kurt's dream.  
  
A rope lands at his feet, like the ones he and the other X-men practice rescues with. Without a thought, his training instincts kick in. He picks up the rope, measures out twenty feet, ties off that length to the gazebo rail leaving a lot of slack at the end, then ties himself to the rail. This one of the real strong ropes, it would help him through this storm. Even in the dark he could make out the colors in the rope – black and green.  
  
The rain has stopped and slowly the clouds clear. He can see it is late in the day. %  
  
"I should have warned you what I wanted to do before I did it. I was wrong to make that decision without you."  
  
% On the horizon he can see the sun setting. He looks out into the water to see where the rope comes from. He spots Rogue in the bay on a small island by herself. She waves to Kurt and he gives her a 'thumbs up' sign, letting her know he is ok.  
  
He remembers the day he and Rogue found out they were connected as a family – the pledge she made to him to help find answers. Everytime he sees the sun set over the bay, he remembers that bond between them. %  
  
"I could tell you I'm sorry everyday but I'd understand if you'd never forgive me."  
  
% In the growing darkness he hears someone walking towards him. He turns to see Mystique in her natural blue form. She calls to him, beckoning him away from the gazebo. He hesitates – this is a safe place – why would he leave?  
  
More clouds suddenly darken the now night sky, blocking the light from the stars and the moon. He calls to Mystique to join him, how he could help her be secure in the storm approaching. Her eyes follow the rope out to the bay. The shapeshifter smiles as she sees Rogue on the island, smiles in a way that is not friendly or motherly.  
  
Mystique walks to the cliff edge and suddenly grows larger then life. She is like the woman in the cheesy sci-fi film he saw with Scott once for laughs – where a woman becomes 50 feet tall. But this isn't funny at all to Kurt. He can see her relish the power she now possesses.  
  
She no longer is looking at him – only the island. %  
  
"You tried to protect me from this emptiness I feel now – you tried to warn me. But I beat you to it – I protected you from her lies, her deceptions."  
  
% Mystique steps into the choppy water, with a hand extended towards Rogue. The night sky flashes for a long time, much longer then normal lightning - blinding him and he hears a scream from the bay. As his vision returns, he sees Mystique is now a stone statue with her hand on the rope connecting him to Rogue. Waves push the statute around in the bay and the giant figure is threatening to pull the brother and sister into the water.  
  
He notices the stone hand is wearing on the rope, pressing down hard on it and the gazebo rail is starting to crack under the strain. Kurt tries to teleport but is blocked by some sort of barrier. He tries again – and again can not leave the gazebo this way. He looks out to the bay and sees the rope connecting him and Rogue has broken – worn through by the statue.  
  
The statue is now being pushed around more fiercely in the bay as the tide is coming in. It starts to rock towards the gazebo, and Kurt is concerned about where it will land if it tips over.  
  
And he's not the only one. Rogue has her end of the rope coiled lasso style and is attempting to catch the statue's outstretched hand. She keeps trying and on her fourth toss succeeds in connecting. With a long shout, Rogue pulls on the rope and slowly the stone figure starts to lean away from the gazebo shoreline and towards the island. Rogue looks to the gazebo to make sure Kurt is okay, there is no fear in her eyes as the shadow of Mystique covers her. %  
  
Kurt is stirring in his sleep – and it doesn't look restful. Rogue stands up, certain her voice is disturbing him. She debates whether she should just leave now or just let him know one last thing.  
  
% A storm begins again, this time much more intense. He looks out to the island but does not see Rogue, only the shattered pieces of Mystique. Is his sister lost to him? Where can she be?  
  
The X-Plane appears above him, Scott in the plane hatchway. His friend tosses out some rope and Kurt catches it. "I can't spare anyone else. It's up to you. It won't be easy. . . " The teen leader gives him a tentative 'thumbs up' as the hatch closes and the X-Plane rises up into the clouds.  
  
Kurt looks at the rope in his hands. It feels very light – not as strong as the rope from before, and he notices the color is different - a mix of blue and gold. It would have to do - time is running out.  
  
He tries teleporting again – the block is still up. He decides a different approach is needed. He pulls in the remaining strong rope from the bay. Kurt unties the middle of the black and green rope from the gazebo rail, then reties the end from the bay to the gazebo rail, using the full length for his lifeline. He makes sure he has his blue and gold rope coiled securely in his belt and dives out into the water. Logan would lecture him on the recklessness of this move but there's no time to waste.  
  
He lands in the rough surf and begins searching after surfacing. He reaches the end of the black and green rope and continues to look for Rogue. He begins to panic as she is nowhere in sight and comes to a decision. He pulls the blue and yellow rope from his belt and casts it out in a random direction as he scans the choppy waves for some sign of her. %  
  
"I'll always love you – no matter what happens between us." She can see he's struggling in his sleep – his breathing rate is up. :No more – he's heard enough for one day.: She stands up and looks at him one more time.  
  
% Through the waves, he spots something white – and it's not sea foam. Kurt casts the rope again hoping she'll see it. No tension in the rope. He coils it and casts again. This time as he's coiling, he feels a tug. He waits a few heartbeats and slowly pulls again.  
  
The rope around is waist is tugging hard, biting into his midsection. The cast rope has tension but it disappeared under the surface. His arms are burning from the strain, his back and belly ache with the pull of the rope leading to the gazebo. He practices what Logan taught him as he draws in the line – to imagine there is no pain now – let it build up for later.  
  
Suddenly he sees a glove break the surface of the water, followed by an arm. He grabs hold.%  
  
As she turns to walk away, Kurt leapt from his bed, grabbing her arm. Rogue tried to break his grip, but he has a hold of incredible strength – much stronger then she ever imagined the small framed boy to ever have. She continues to wrestle with him but he is determined to wrap his arms around her. "Don't worry, I've got you, you're safe with me, we'll make it together" he assures her, speaking at Pietro speed as he wakes from his dream.  
  
"Kurt, let go – you're gonna knock yourself out touching me!" she screamed, but her sweatshirt and pants protected him from any skin contact. How stupid was this – she needed to wake him up so he didn't touch her skin and fall back alseep. "Wake up, wake up!" So much for letting him nap.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Scott hears a commotion up the hall and breaks out into a run, fearing the worst. Jean senses Scott's surprise and bolts from her room to join him.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kurt shakes his head, realizing it was all just a dream – but he continues to hold her onto her. "I thought I'd lost you – given the choice, I choose you over - ." He pulls her into an embrace.  
  
Rogue's eyebrows knit – what choice is he talking about?  
  
He stops grappling with her and continues, "I'm so tired of the fighting and the anger. I'm still not happy about what happened, but it's time for us, for me to look past it. I'm not willing to let go of this." His grip on her tightens slightly for emphasis. Mystique had come to her decision – she had left him behind again. It was time for him to respect that and not jeopardize what he had here anymore.  
  
"I don't want to loose you to the anger," he says as he pulls her into his arms. In his head, the demon is raging at full pitch – screaming for blood, for revenge, for payback. He lets the demon have its say, but he closes his eyes concentrating on the sound of Rogue's breathing, feeling the warmth of her heart against his chest, the scent of her hair.  
  
He smiles to himself as Rogue eventually and gently returns his hug.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Scott hesitates at the doorway to Kurt's room, surprised by what he sees inside. He has seen them hug before – it's just been so long. . . Jean stops behind him and peers around his back. Concentrating for a moment, Jean then tugs at his arm, back the way they came. She whispers, "They're starting to be okay again – thanks to you." He looks one more time to be sure what he sees is real, then lets Jean lead him up the hallway.  
  
Author's notes: Just when I thought I had the end of this story in sight, I had this inspiration for this dream sequence for Kurt. And I had to write it and rewrite it and tear it apart and rewrite it to get it right.  
  
Many thanks to my patient readers and extra special thanks to my reviewers.  
  
I've hit a milestone today – over 5000 hits for all my stories and over 2600 of them are for this story alone. (Of course about a 1000 of those are my editing fixes – but who counting anyway?)  
  
This has been a really hard piece of work to get through – I've been trying to do chapters on the fly – not such a good idea for such a heavy topic. I think I understand why the writers went the 'he saves her from the crocodile and everything is ok now' route. I think I might stick to my short goofy stories for a while. 


	10. Pots and Pans

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men , X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations.  
  
I'm really bad at accents so forgive me for not even trying.  
  
I was disappointed in the resolution of Kurt and Rogue's problems in Cajun Spice – so this was my attempt at it.  
  
The Long Flight Home: Chapter 10 – Pots and Pans  
  
Friday night, the dining hall was abuzz with conversations of opening movies and other weekend plans. The professor sensed some the students were preparing to leave and he called to them.  
  
"May I have your attention for a moment before you leave for the evening's adventures you have planned?" The buzz quieted down as eyes turned towards the instructor's end of the table. "Ms. Monroe has an announcement she'd like to make."  
  
Ororo stood and made sure everyone was paying attention. "I'd like to invite you all to a meeting this Sunday evening at 8pm in the rec room. We'll be discussing how to deal with the death of a close friend or relative."  
  
Instinctively eyes shot towards Kurt and Rogue, who looked at each other. "With the demise of two powerful foes, Magneto and Mystique, we decided it would be best to have a discussion group lead by your questions. The meeting will be voluntary but I would encourage you all to attend."  
  
The group sat still for a long pause –as if in shock. Suddenly from the middle of the table, Roberto stood up and left in a hurry. Kurt disappeared in a flash and the rest of the new students stood and left quietly.  
  
Ororo stepped forward and motioned to Rogue, "Can I speak with you for a moment?" The teen nodded her head yes and sat down.  
  
Scott, Jean and Kitty were on cleanup crew for tonight. Scott steered the girls towards the kitchen with dishes and glasses trying to give the pair a moment of privacy.  
  
Ororo sat next to Rogue and continued, "I know the topic of the meeting has come as a shock to you. I just wanted you to know that we don't expect you or Kurt to speak at the meeting. The loss is still too recent in your minds. I still would like it if you would attend though."  
  
Rogue smiled slightly and said, "I'll be there. And thanks for trying to help."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
As the dishes, silverware, pots and pans were collected in the kitchen, Jean turned to her younger friend and said, "Kitty, Scott and I will take it from here." Kitty didn't look back as she phased through the nearest wall shouting, "Okay, thanks, like later!"  
  
Scott didn't try to hide his surprise. "Jean, there are better ways to spend some quality time together then washing pots and pans all night. What did you do that for?"  
  
Jean walked to Scott and put her hand on his chest. "I just wanted to talk to you about the meeting later this weekend. Do you think you are going to attend?" Scott again was surprised. "Of course I am. What kind of example would we be setting if we skipped it?"  
  
Jean continued, "Well, I was thinking of doing more then just attending and wanted to know what you thought about it." Scott was unsure where Jean was headed with this train of thought and wasn't so sure he wanted to go along for the ride.  
  
"Scott, I know you're not big on sharing what your early days at the Institute were like with the other students." The young man pulled away and started the hot water running in the sink. :Not this, something else besides this:  
  
Jean put soap in a larger pot and let Scott pick when he wanted to start making the bubbles. "I don't need my telepathy to know you feel it makes you look weak in front of the others. But the struggles you and I had early on are sort of like the ones they are going through now. They're unsure of their powers and limits, clueless as to what the future hold for them now that we are in the open. Especially now with 'Domes are us' popping up all over the place."  
  
Scott remembered telling Kurt about his dad in the med lab and felt that it did help his friend a little. It was a real life experience he could share, not just another vague "we are the X-men" sound bite he'd get teased about later.  
  
"Scott, everyone is scared with what's happened to Magneto and Mystique. It's getting hard to block out what everyone is projecting, especially the newbies." Scott countered, "They seem to be handling it okay. They were outside horsing around today." Jean replied, "Scott, they all have their game face on. No one wants to be the weak one, especially now. They're not sure if they're going to survive this and if they do, they're not sure they can measure up to what you and I accomplished over the years. Our little competition since we got here brought out the best in each of us but it's set the bar pretty high."  
  
The danger room computer was full of records set by Scott and Jean that many of the other students attempted, only to give up in frustration.  
  
Scott was confused, "And that's a bad thing because. . . . ?" Jean countered, "If a goal seems unattainable, would you even try? Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to." She was glad he finally cracked a small smile.  
  
Scott started scrubbing the first pot and Jean left him alone to think. She loaded the dishwasher and brought Scott the remaining pots. She could tell he was mentally constructing a chart with pluses and minuses, to measure the net gain of this decision. Scott asked softly, "Do you really think it will help them? Not just look like we're begging for a pity party."  
  
Jean the jaguar saw the gazelle with red sunglasses limping and decided to go for the chase. "Well, I guess I could do it myself and make senior instructor long before you. . ." Scott shook his head back and forth slowly. "Do I have a huge button that says 'Press here to taunt me endlessly' on my back?"  
  
Jean turned serious again, "Maybe if we share what it was like for us in the beginning with the Professor, Ororo and Logan, then maybe they'll won't see us as 'Little Miss Perfect' and 'Mister Stick Up You Know What' for a change."  
  
"You know the more I talk about that night, the more likely the dreams will come back, and with a vengeance," Scott cautioned her. He turned to her to make sure she knew what he was about to go through – that he would need her help just as he did before so long ago. She nodded yes and softly said, "I know, mine too. But we'll work through it together. Remember, it's for the other students. Annie and your parents would have wanted it that way." It had been a long time since Jean had said her friend's name aloud.  
  
Scott finally agreed, "Okay, it's a deal. I just hope it goes over better then our physics lesson did. Now about that quality time I suggested before. . . "  
  
Jean scowled at him playfully, "You can keep those pruny water soaked hands to yourself, mister." She ran for the stairs as Scott looked down at his wrinkly fingers. There she was – hitting that button on his back again.  
  
Author's note: The end is in sight for this story – I've got two more chapters to type up and it will be done.  
  
Thanks to all the patient readers and kind reviewers. 


End file.
